


You Could Put an Ocean Between Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Ivan is a cocky jerk, but we all know he’s just as in love with zoya as everyone else, uhhmm i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivan hates himself for catching feelings for the one woman who will not love him back.





	You Could Put an Ocean Between Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely self indulgent I wrote this in like a half hour and it’s not beta’d

She is just as consumed with her beauty as he is. They are two souls, bound by ruthlessness and vanity. 

She does not say she cares, she doesn’t. 

He does not say that this is goodbye, because it’s just part of the job, wrapping his heart in steel and pretending that their short lived relationship is of no consequence. 

The truth is he has cleared out a small corner of his ruthless heart for the way the sun hits her hair in the morning light, the way she looks, flawless after she falls asleep in his arms. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this when she turns her back. 

Zoya is so many things, but she was never his. 

*~*~* 

He sees her several days later, the coup is about to take place, and he wants her to be safe. He needs to know she’s going to pick the right side, even if she doesn’t want him anymore. So when he corners her outside the Summoner’s pavilion he’s tired, running on no sleep and even less food. 

“Something’s going to happen tonight, I want you to be careful.” 

She pulls away, and bends the air so she can’t hear him. He can smell the scent of fresh linen, winter breezes and lilacs on her, it makes his head spin. He’s so, so tired and seeing her walk away made him want her even more. 

*~*~* 

He is a morning person, he tries to get as much sleep as possible (which always ends up being next to nothing) before dawn the next morning. 

It’s the dead of the night and there’s a soft knocking on his door. 

He’s expecting it to be another oprichnik, telling him something’s terribly wrong with the plan. 

But it’s not, it’s Zoya, and before he can open the door fully she’s on him. He wants to believe maybe, maybe she will understand that he wants more than her body. 

They pass the night with her lips on his, he pries so many sounds from her mouth he knows when sunset comes he will barely have the strength to pull himself out of bed. 

“Don’t go.” He whispers as the sun begins to rise. 

He knows it’s worthless. She has always been so much stronger than him. He just needs to say it, to hear the words bounce off his four walls and listen to the silence that answers his pleas. 

“Goodbye Ivan.”

He never sees her again, and when he’s gasping for breath on the deck of a sinking whaler he knows, he chose the wrong side. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m emo!!


End file.
